Complicated Too
by moderndaycinderella
Summary: Songfic 'Complicated' by Carol Dawn Johnson HH. Just like my other story called Complicated but different. Good. Must read. Please Review


**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, songs, line, or anything else you may recognize. Unless I said it in one of my fics.**

_I'm so scared that  
The way that I feel  
Is written all over my face  
When you walk into the room  
I wanna find a hiding place_

He was everything to her. She was so afraid that sometime he was just going to look at her and know how she felt. She just knew that if he looked too long at her he would find out her secret. Every time that they were together she would try and avoid his brilliant emerald eyes.

_We used to laugh  
We used to hug  
The way that old friends do  
But now a smile and  
A touch of your hand  
Just make me come unglued_

:Flashback:

"Harry! Hermione!"

The two in question ran into the living room, laughing. Two seconds later Ron came running down the hall from the bathroom to the living room. As soon as he made it to the living room Harry tried to be serious.

"Hey mate, I am sure Lavender will like blue."

Hermione too, straightened up and as seriously as possible said, "Yeah, and green is totally your color."

Then Harry and Hermione, not being able to keep a strait face any longer, busted out laughing and Hermione had to hold on to Harry for support. Harry not being able to hold him and Hermione up, for laughing, fell; Hermione falling on top of him. They both looked up and started laughing even harder at the sight of Ron's green skin growing much darker all the way up to his blue hair.

:End Flashback:

Now she would feel giddy and want to swoon when he laughed or when he flashed her his brilliant smile.

And now when he hugged her goodbye she would take her time and breath in his scent. What a wonderful scent. She couldn't get enough of it.

_It's such a contradiction  
Do I lie or tell the truth?  
Is it fact or fiction  
The way I feel for you?_

"If I asked Harry, he would tell me to tell him. But seeing as it is him, I can't."

Hermione was pacing around her study, her work neglected, seeing as she could concentrate on anything but him.

"Do I even like him? Is it just, I don't know, lust? No, I don't think so." Hermione sat down, defeated, and put her head in her hands.

_It's so complicated  
I'm so frustrated_

Hermione threw one of her pillows against the wall.

"What the hell am I supposed to do?" she yelled.

_  
I wanna hold you close  
I wanna push you away  
I wanna make you go  
I wanna make you stay  
Should I say it  
Should I tell you  
How I feel?  
Oh, I want you to know  
But then again I don't  
It's so complicated._

She sat back down and looked at a picture of her and Harry at the first annual Weasley bash, right after their team had won the quidditch game. They were smiling and looked great together.

"Should I tell him? No. I can't. I love him too much as a friend. I am just going to have to ignore them and act normal, before he starts to suspect anything.

_Just when I think  
I'm under control  
I think I finally got a grip  
Another friend tells me that  
My name is always  
On your lips_

"Hermione me and Draco were talking to Harry the other night." Ginny looked at Hermione with her honey eyes. They had a little of a mischievous glint to them today.

"Really." Hermione went back to eating her Caesar salad that she favored from the soup and salad shop in London.

"Yes. Do you know he must have spent a good twenty minutes talking about you, isn't that right Draco?" Ginny looked at her boyfriend who nodded, genuinely.

_They say I'm more  
Than just a friend  
They say I must be blind  
Well I admit that  
I've seen you watch me  
From the corner of your eye_

"Hermione you two would be so great together." Ginny said, looking at Hermione with great interest.

'Keep it together Hermione!' Her mind screamed while out loud she said, "We are just friends Gin."

Draco snorted and shook his head, "Do you not see the way he looks at you?"

Hermione lowered her head, "Well…"

_Oh it's so confusing  
I wish you'd just confess  
But think of what I'd be losing  
If your answer wasn't yes_

Again in her study Hermione was pacing.

"If he likes me so much as those two say he does, why doesn't he just tell me so himself?"

She sat on her bed and looked at another picture of him. This one was of him, Ginny, Draco, Ron, and Lavender. They were all out at Draco's house and walking around the lake. Hermione was the one taking the picture and they didn't know that she did it until after it was too late. All of the sudden you see the group run towards her yelling at her to give them the camera. She loved how he looked in that picture. He was so carefree; like there was not a care in the world. Handsome. Perfect.

"Should I tell you? If you said yes, we could be so happy, but if you say no. What if it ruined our friend ship? Damn it Harry, why do you do this to me?"

_It's so complicated  
I'm so frustrated  
I wanna hold you close  
I wanna push you away  
I wanna make you go  
I wanna make you stay  
Should I say it  
Should I tell you  
How I feel?  
Oh, I want you to know  
But then again I don't  
It's so complicated._

Two weeks after her talk with Draco and Ginny Hermione found her self at a party for Harry's birthday. She was wearing a black dress and her hair was strait. She knew that he liked her hair strait. He had told her that one day when they went to the zoo with Ron, Charlie and his daughter Jewel. And he had told her once that he thought black was really sexy on women. She was hoping that he would notice her, and little to her knowledge, he did.

The entire night he watched her walk around and talk to various people. She danced and looked like she was having a great time.

At about eleven o'clock Harry saw her alone, finally. He excused him self from the conversation and walked up behind her. She never noticed him and he smiled. He snuck up behind her and whispered in her ear.

"Do I not get a 'happy birthday'?"

Hermione jumped and spun around to find her self trapped in two intense emerald eyes. Suddenly her knees went weak. She smiled back.

_I hate it 'cause  
I've waited so long  
For someone like you  
Should I say it  
Should I tell you  
How I feel?  
Oh I want you to know  
But then again I don't_

She had made up her mind on what she was going to do. She grabbed her hand and her present off the table. She pulled him into the coat room. She gave him a hug and gave the present to him. She stood on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear, "Happy Birthday."

She then grabbed her coat and walked out.

Harry was confused. He looked down at the present and opened it. Inside was a picture of him and Hermione. Underneath the picture of the two it said, 'picture perfect'. There was another package that he noticed. He opened it. Inside was necklace. It was silver with a phoenix pendent on it. The phoenix's eyes were bright green. Harry smiled as he looked at the necklace in his hands. As he was admiring it he felt engraving on the opposite side. His brows furrowed and he turned it over. Three little words were carved on the back.

'I Love You'

His furrowed brows shot up. Then an huge smile spread on his face.

Harry ran out of the house and out to the garden, where all the wands were, just so drunk wizards couldn't leave. He saw her walking down the steps, wand in hand. He ran to catch up with her hoping, praying that she didn't apparate before he got there. Thankfully she didn't.

He ran right to her and grabbed her arm. He felt her stiffen and she spun around wand raised. When she saw who it was, she looked scared, but for an entirely different reason.

Harry stroked her cheek and brought himself closer to her. Her eyes closed. Harry brought his lips right up to her ear.

"I love you too."

_  
It's so complicated_

**I hope that you liked it. I was listening to this song and the idea just popped into my head. Please review. Like I said, this story is just like the other one I have complicated but I thought that it worked better with Harry and Hermione. But I still like my one with Draco/Hermione so I am keeping it too. **

**Toodles **

**Chocolate hugs and cherry kisses**

**Nikki**


End file.
